The Imagination Koi
Chapter 1 There are wonders in our Universe. We wonder why and how we all start on the Venture Explorer, even though its crashed by the time we return, but yet new minifigures begin there anyhow. Few of us know the answers to the complicated questions. Some of us are too afraid to ask these questions, but these questions are important. These answers tell the truth. The Venture Explorer is a hoax. Twice a year, a new Venture Explorer leaves the Portal City, every time it "crashes" and the old one is left to rot, but invisible. The only one can be seen and it is the first one. This may seem irrelevant, but this alone tells a truth. The Nexus Force never told us any of it. The Portal City (officially Starbase 1) is a vast metropolis, larger than even the plans of Nexus City. Yet, its existence is cleared in the minds of the minifigures. Only those who join a specific cause can remember it. Their memories flow of it, and longing to return to the world that was once their home. The centerpiece of Portal City is a large Portal connecting many universes together. New Minifigures arrive in Portal City on the day the Venture Explorer leaves. They spend six months preparing for the Venture Explorer, and before they leave, must take a test and get three or more answers correct. Three fails, and they fail, to never take the test again. Now we introduce ourselves to James. He is quite a lively minifigure, and has 3 friends. HanFalcon, an older minifigure that returned to Portal City after joining the Nexus Force. He rode on the Venture Explorer whenever it left, stays in the Nimbus System to help minifigures for a month or so, then returns to the Portal City. He helped James with preparing for the Test. He had promised James to stay with him for his entire stay in the Nimbus System, which James was exited about. James had another friend named Josh. Josh was always quiet. He spoke little, and the words he did say where generally short. Josh was a good friend, but he would get scared of just about anything, which got annoying at times. Lastly, there was Neville. Neville was brave one, and always stood for what was right. He always fought against injustice, and was loyal to the end. "I think I have the test down!" James exclaimed excitedly. "Han's been helping me with it. He told me he knew just about every answer for every possible question that could come up." "Your so lucky!" Neville said. "How come Han's being so nice to YOU? He's supposed to be nice to everyone. I mean, he is nice to me too, but its as if your getting special treatment." Josh had started itching his neck. That was always a sign that he was nervous, but also, that he had a reason to be nervous. It was also a sign of bad luck. They stood at the door of the test room. Inside was the test room and two doors. One to the Venture Explorer if you passed, one to the Imagination Koi if you failed. Failure was not often mentioned, but it was known to be bad. Many believed it was exile. Others thought it was being forced to clean Nexus Tower. Some thought it was being told to never leave the city. Others thought it would be even worse. HanFalcon ran up to the three. He was carrying a sack that had three fire fruit in it. "Fresh from Ninjago! I hope you three all do well! Just remember the ones that could be tricky, and you'll be perfect! I've decided not to take the Venture Explorer this semester. I heard something about engine two being faulty. I won't be taking the Imagination Koi either, because I'm not authorized to interact with those who failed the Test. I'll be in my own rocket. My Faction Rocket. Its so powerful, it can actually fly all the way to the tower, and faster than any Koi. Well, I'll be off. Best of luck on your adventures! See you in the Tower!" and with that, HanFalcon brought out a giant transparent Blue rocket with 4 booster engines, and it glowed blue. HanFalcon jumped in and left the scene, heading to the Tower. The three ate their Fire Fruit. They walked into the test room. Two minifigures were in front of them. "Next!" the question-asker called. "Where is the Spider Queen located?" "Block Yard" "What is the large Nimbus Station property?" "Nimbus Isle" It went on like this until it was Josh's turn. The question asker began. "Where is the Paradox Refinery located?"Josh stared. His face turned red, and he started biting his lip. "No answer? Where is the Pirate Camp?" No answer. "Boy, this is your last question before you fail. Where is Cecil Eyetwitch located?" Josh looked over at us. In his eyes we could tell he knew the answer, but was too scared to say it. "Fail." Josh blinked, then walked off to the door to the Imagination Koi. The question asker laughed, and not at a respectable volume."Next!" It was Neville's turn. His face was red, but not in embarrassment, in anger. "Why, you! You just laughed! Josh tried his hardest! He was just too scared to say anything!" "I don't believe there is anything against it. There IS something against insulting the Question asker. I'll be nice, and let you try again. What date did the Battle of Crux Prime start?" Neville was writhing in anger. "You miserable_" "Fail." And the Question-Asker pointed to the door. "Next." It was James's turn. He was angry too, but he was not about to fail just because his two friends had. Besides, he would still have Han. "Please list the exact date, time, and year, the Baron Typhonus Battle will be." James was stunned. This wasn't a question! The ones in line looked confused too. "I don't know. No one knows." "Wrong. The Developers know. Who is playing Lego Universe right now?" "I have no idea. Thats not a proper question." "Wrong. Last question before you Fail. How many NPCs are to be stationed in the Venture Explorer?" Easy! Three! Maybe, the Question Asker's rage had gone down, and he was giving James a chance. And he would take it. But, James made the mistake of looking at Josh and Neville. Neville was grinning. James took a deep breath." I have not the slightest idea." he said smiling. Chapter 2 The trio were on the Imagination Koi now. They had each been herded into their own isolation chambers. They were told to build on small computers, the creations of their dreams. They were given problems, and told to solve them using specific useless materials. They had been channeling so much creativity and imagination, that they felt stronger than they ever had before. They knew the Koi was on the move, fast, but not much else. The three friends could not see nor hear each other. They were scared, but kind of excited. They were out of the world they had know for the past 6 months, and were on to new adventures. They had no idea what was to happen to them, but knew, it couldn't be too bad if they were able to feel so good. Imagination Koi began to slow down. "This is your captain speaking. We have arrived at Nexus Tower. All Test Failures must be taken to the Imagination Maintenance Room. All cargo must be dropped off immediately. Departure time for Starbase 2043 is in 10 minutes. Have a nice day!" The three friends were taken from their chambers, to the exit of the ship. Another 40 Test Failures were lined up. James looked and spotted Neville and Josh. Neville was talking to himself nervously, and Josh was itching his neck. The Test Failures were all in a single file line. Oddly, there were no guards in sight. Suddenly, the ceiling opened, and the line was elevated to the roof of the Koi. James saw the most beautiful thing ever. The Nexus Tower. It stood tall, mighty, proud. Below them, they could see three launchpads, clearly heading to different worlds. It was amazing. A slight breeze tingled through them, and they looked up to see the giant symbol of the Nexus Force above them. If they were to be forced to clean the Tower, it wouldn't be so bad. It would actually be kind of nice. Only one place was there for them to go. A Brick Warp in-front of them. HanFalcon had told him about Brick Warps. They took you wherever the person controlling it wanted you to go. You would never know where you where to go until you actually got there. James looked up past the Nexus Symbol and saw the Nexus of Imagination. The purest, most wholesome, spire in their universe. The group began to walk towards the Brick Warp. One by one the Test Failures went through. When it was James's turn, Josh and Neville had gone. He walked up to the Brick Warp, and stepped in. Chapter 3 He reappeared in a light blue room. It was built around the Imagination Nexus. Test Failures lined the room. About 30 minifigures were at computers with grey Scanning Helms, Grey armor, and protective shirts and pants. At a computer closest to the Nexus sat one minifigure. He had a black business suit, and silver armor and helm. He looked like the leader. He was the leader. He had a hook for a hand, and business suit. "Where are we?" Asked James. "What is this place?" The leader turned around. He became startled by looking at James. Then, he chuckled, muttered something, and said in a somewhat familiar voice,"I shall tell you in a minute. As for now, stand against the wall. Last." James did so, and glanced around. James wondered what everyone was doing. The last of the Test Failures had walked in. "Good Morning! I am the leader of this organization!" The leader said. "You are the Test Failures, no? The way I see it, minifigures do not just have one purpose. They have two. You see, here, we help, "maintain" the Nexus. We are, so to speak, the fifth faction. The one most never even hear of. For the rest of your lives, you shall help us. You see, for the Imagination Nexus to stay healthy and strong, it needs more than just creative acts. It needs your Creative Spark!" The Test Failures glanced at one another. Did this crazy man mean what they thought he meant? Was he saying that he would sacrifice them to the Nexus? Just for it to glow a little brighter? The leader lifted his visor. The shock was even greater. Those eyes. The face itself. It wasn't the face of a crazy man. It was the face of a leader of a dark faction with such a terrible purpose. It was the face of HanFalcon. "I am HanFalcon! I was approached by the Maintenance after I published a work on how Imagination could be maintained, not just cleaned. I turned this faction from the least important to the most! We were all a bunch of janitors before I came along! And now, to ensure that the Imagination remains as powerful as it always has been, it requires your Creative Spark. Step into the Nexus when you are ready. You will only fade for 30 seconds, then be gone." Everyone stared at HanFalcon. Why had he done this? How had he always been so evil? How could he do this? It was enough for James. Neville had inspired him to do what was right. "I can ensure you THIS Han! I can tell you right here, right now, I shall not even touch the Nexus! How could you do this? You were my friend! I TRUSTED YOU!" James yelled. "AND I TRUSTED YOU!" HanFalcon yelled back. "I TRUSTED YOU TO NOT TO MESS UP ON THE TEST! JUST BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS FAILED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO EITHER!!" Josh spoke. "I can't believe you HanFalcon. You are the most disgusting minifigure I have laid my eyes on. Just to make a ‘friend' every year, just to leave them? And, you do THIS too? James, HanFalcon is not a friend." James stared at Josh. That was he most he had ever spoken. Ever. And, plus, he was right. HanFalcon was not a friend. He was never a friend. James glanced around nervously. The other 40 minifigures were looking around for an exit. Maybe they could live the rest of their lives in some small storage room. James and a few others noticed the brick warp was still on. James took his opportunity, and ran into it. Chapter 4 James found himself in the Assembly hallway. He jumped down. No one was here. He should get going, or HanFalcon would be after him. He rushed through the hallway. He ran up to the Nexus Core. The wall keeping the public from the Nexus had been turned off. Suddenly, all the doors around the Nexus closed, and some he had never even noticed where there. HanFalcon walked up to James. "I must say, that was clever. As soon as I get upstairs, I will give the all clear to start. But first, I wanted to see you go into the Nexus myself!" HanFalcon pulled out a cutlass. He began walking to James cornering him against the Nexus."You made this day awfully tricky, but now, I shall make your worse. Any last words?" James could not believe Han was doing this. His face was evil and distorted. Han had changed. James began,"Imagination truly is evil. You were wrong my friend." Han pulled his Cutlass away. He began looking at the blade. He began to think of what he had truly done. Han let out a long scream. He collapsed to the ground and began to sob. He moaned and hated everything he had done for the past few years. He had been hit my reality, and it hit him hard. James looked at the sobbing HanFalcon. Just crying wasn't going to make up for everything he had done. James knew that Han would never truly understand. HanFalcon peered up at James. His eyes were red and watery. James cried a little too. HanFalcon mouthed the word "brother". James took one last look at HanFalcon, then stepped into the Nexus. It was what Han wanted anyways. Han began screaming and James could hear it even as he began to fade. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry! Please step out and..." But James could no longer hear. He wouldn't forgive HanFalcon. Ever. Everything went blue. James woke up aboard the Venture Explorer. Odd how dreams could twist you into thinking things. He had passed the test. He had not apologized to Han... Han? That's funny. That was the name of the person standing next to him. He knew he had never heard of HanFalcon until today... Why was that name so familiar? James shook it off. Probably nothing. Just a bit of Deja Vu, that's all. But still... Jett Moonshot stood in front of James. He began a lecture on how to interact with him... Category:Alec Warper Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on Players